Sam's birthday
by DaniPeace
Summary: It's Sam's birthday in 2011 and Freddie has something to say. He does not know how to say it though but when he does, how will Sam react? Will she be happy or will she be sad? Read to find out. Seddie Forever!


Sam's Birthday

**Geez! I'm on fire with these Seddie fics and no I didn't dream about this too. This is just something I thought of while I was writing the other one. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Freddie's POV.

"Guys! She's coming!" Carly yelled.

"Everybody, get ready!" I yelled.

We heard footsteps outside Carly's apartment. Then the knob turned and the Blonde-headed Demon entered the room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM!" We all jumped up and yelled.

Yep it was Sam's birthday. April 17 2011 when she turned 17.

I can't believe I've known Sam since elementary school. We started off as enemies but then went on to being friends. Heck, I might even know her more than Carly does. Some people also think that me and Sam _hate_ each other but deep down we know that we really care about each other, we have like a love/hate relationship.

Anyways, back to the party. Sam looked really shocked but also surprised. I smiled as I remembered when we were in fourth grade and she actually forgot her own birthday. She looked so cute. Her whole entire family's here and all her friends. This might be the biggest party ever. I stared at Sam as she walked over to Carly and hugged her. They talked for a while and I just stood there. I walked away to get a drink and Melanie approached me. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a red dress with black boots and her hair tied back into her usual ponytail. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was Sam's twin. Yes, maybe they did sort of look the same on the outside; they were totally different on the inside.

"Hey Freddie." She smiled, so bright my eyes were hurting.

"Hey Melanie." I smiled, not really looking forward to talking to her but oh well.

"It's my birthday too." She bounced.

"Oh, Happy Birthday." I smiled.

"Thanks." She giggled.

Sam's POV.

OMG, this party is off the shiz. My whole family is here. My mom; wearing a red top and a blue denim jacket with black jeans and red high heels. I think she drank too much.  
My cousin, Annie; still on parole.  
Aunt Maggie; Cousin Annie's mom. She still had those ridiculously fake boobs and she has a cigar hanging out her lip and the smoke streamed out. I laughed as Spencer chased her out before the smoke alarm could come on.  
My grandfather was there too. He was drinking something and every time he took a sip, a burp left his mouth. He looked really tired though.  
J'Mam-maw was also there. I laughed. Freddie still thought she was part horse. What a nub.  
My uncle Carmine was sitting on Carly's couch, smiling mischievously. Now I know where I got it from. He better not tries to and hurt anybody.  
Then there was my other uncle, Morris. Probably still on parole. So he was acting 'good'.  
My uncle Frank was there too. Obviously he didn't want to be her and I didn't want him here either. After her threw my laser computer out the window, I will throw whatever he bought me out the window too. Haha. If he bought me anything though.  
Then it was my cousin Greg. Good old Greg. My only cousin that hasn't been to jail before. He was up on the staircase, playing his flute while beat boxing.  
My cousin Garth wasn't here because he's in hospital after being shot.  
Wait, I sniffed. What's that smell? Oh no. It's my cousin Tanya. She smells like a gas station. Oh no. She's gonna stink up the place.  
I wished my dad could be here. He died a few years ago after a car accident. Ever since then my mom's been a wreck.  
Then my evil twin sister, lol. She was flirting with Freddie. Grrr. I totally hate what she's wearing. Some fancy red dress that mom probably bought her. Anyways, why do I bother with that blonde-haired-princess?

All my friends were there too.  
Carly Shay, obviously. She was handing out snacks to everyone.  
Freddie Benson, sweet talking Melanie. Grrr. Why does he even like her? Well she is the opposite of me and he hates me so he might like her.  
Then there was Spencer Shay, he was bragging about his awesome art. You know him.  
And all my other friends were there too.

Then J'Mam-maw came to me and hugged me. "Oh Joy," she said using my actual birth name "I wish your father could have been here." I sighed. I hated it when she brought up the father card.

"Yeah, thanks." I pushed away from her and made a run for it.

Carly walked over to me. "Come on, princess. Time for your speeches." She pulled me over and sat me on the chair. "First up, Wendy."

Freddie's POV.

Ahh! Listening to Melanie talk was so boring. All she talked about was her boarding school and how great her life was. I actually miss Sam. Then Carly announced that Wendy was up first to say her speech in congratulating Sam on another year. I wonder what I would say. Sam still hasn't forgiven me for what I said last year...

"_I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain -not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends."_

Yeah, she liked the whole we're close friends but she didn't like the whole me telling everyone that she constantly causes me physical and emotional pain. She has no idea.

I started thinking about what I would say to her but I had no single clue. Maybe it would come to me while I was there.

"Ya so then she was like "Don't worry, at least you can tell the difference between an opera and Oprah and I laughed myself sick. And ever since then I never got jealous that Sam could beat up guys and I couldn't. So the point is, Sam, even though you're not really smart. You're really wise." She lifted her drink and clinked her cup with Sam's. Good ol' Sam. She was very wise, actually.

Then Gibby went. But, obviously, he took his shirt off first. "Last year, Sam asked me to The Girls' Choice dance and I said no because I was dating Tasha. Kinda like a couple a years ago when I asked her to go to the Junior High Dance when she broke my thumb, I know how she feels now. So Sam, even though you break people and hurt them... some of them you actually have strong feelings for."

When Gibby said this Sam's eyes turned to Freddie, she blushed then looked away. What could that mean? I sighed trying to figure it out but I was confused.

Then Carly came up. "OK, so I'm Carly," obviously! "And I just wanna say Sam when I first met you, you were a jerk to me but then we suddenly became very close friends. Then we met Freddie and, for some reason we all became best friends. Even though we're all different. That's why they say opposites attract, huh?" Carly looked over at me and winked, I was slightly confused by this but I was confused by everything that happened today.

Now it was my turn. Oh boy, I had nothing to say. I walked up to Sam.

"Watch it, Benson!" She yelled, playfully.

"Fine then, Sam. There's something I wanted to tell you for months now but I never found the words. Sam, you are my best friend, first kiss," everyone stared wide-eyed at them except for Carly, who smiled "and my crush. I constantly tease and annoy you, just like you do to me but our relationship slowly deepened and we became friends. I remember the time I gave up a cruise for Missy so you would stop being depressed... because when you were depressed, I was depressed. Sometimes, I don't know if I'm imagining it but sometimes I see you giving me flirty looks or glancing at me when other people are talking. Then we shared our first kiss. You know I love to hate you and I hate that I love you. Yes I said it I love you. I love the blonde headed demon. I love princess Puckett and I wanna be her prince. And when we did kiss, I actually used the excuse of both of us not kissing anyone just so I could kiss you and when I let go of Carly, I started liking someone else and that someone was you. So all I can say is happy birthday and that I love you. I hope you love me too." I stopped, taking the deepest breath I ever took. I looked at Sam's face. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes started filling up with tears. I couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. Then she jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

I was shocked at first but then I hugged her back. We lasted 8 seconds with everyone around us staring. Then she whispered in my ear, she was so close I could feel her warm breath, "I love you too, Fredhead. Took you long enough." I laughed and hugged her tighter. Then we let go.

"Wow!" Carly said extending the . Then someone made a low whistle. Sam and I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us. I could almost see smoke coming out of Melanie's ears, she must've been so jealous.

"Well..." Sam smiled a smile I had never seen before. A smile to show she was really in love. In love with me 'Let's keep this party going. What are we doing standing around for?" She turned up the music which was 'Like a G6' by Far East Movement. Everyone started dancing. Carly was dancing with Gibby, strangely and Sam's mom was dancing with some random guy, my mom was dancing with Sam's uncle which was weird and Spencer was dancing with Ashley, one of my school friends' older sister. "Wanna dance?" I asked Sam.

"Maybe." She was playing hard to get now, hey?

"Oh just take my hand you blonde de..." she gave me _the look._"You blonde angel."

She smiled. "Better." She took my hand and we started dancing. After that song a very special song played. It was a slow song and the minute I heard it, I blushed. It was _our _song. It was 'Running Away' by AM. It was the song that played during our first kiss. We stared into each other's eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes and she stared into my brown ones.

"What a coincidence, huh?" She smiled.

"Ah huh." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We slowed dance to the music as it played.

_Did I tell you I knew your name?  
But it seems that I've lost it  
did I tell you it's my own game?  
This is not your problem_

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things*

Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things

**Hope you liked it. It's a bit cheesy though. LOL. Seddie rules!**_  
_


End file.
